I'm With the Band All Time Low
by zillyboo
Summary: A story about Alex Gaskarth and his sister Aimee getting through rough times together. Filled with love, lust, drama, betrayal,and humor courtsey of Jack Barakat
1. Chapter 1

Alex's POV:

She sat there on her bed like a lifeless lump. I couldn't help but stare at my little sister. She had been completely shut down for three months and was just now starting to come back to life. Braiden was gone and that was the worst thing. It was the reason Aimee was like this, dead on the inside lifeless on the outside.

"Get up; you have to go to school today"

"And you're telling me this why you never go to school"

"I have career"

"And I have a dead brother; I need to wallow in my sadness"

"Come on I'll leave you home alone tonight when I go to band practice if you go to school"

"fine but just because you never leave me alone because I'm on All Time Low suicide watch 24/7"

"That's not funny I don't watch that much"

"Oh yeah I forgot when you're not watching me you're busy sleeping with Not your girlfriend"

"Shut up and go to the car" just the mention of my girlfriend reminded me I had one in the first place.

The school day went by slowly Rian kept reminding me that our girlfriends would be back in about one week and he was way too excited. But then came band practice where me and my best friends Rian Dawson, Zack Merrick, and my Best friend/neighbor Jack Barakat. We went straight into "the Party Scene". Then we heard the blood curdling screams.

"Alex sweetie you need to go home your sister is screaming again and the neighbors are worried"

"Sure thing Ms. B"

"How is it that your sister can be lifeless for three months and still have the ability to scream over our band practice while we're in a basement across the street"? Jack said angry that practice would be cut short for the day.

"Don't worry I'll be back" I jogged up the stairs to fix the problem

"That's what you said last time" Zack yelled up after me "quick guys lets go get a better view"

They ran upstairs in a giant mess into Jack's room which always had a perfect view of the Gaskarth House dramas.

"You lying bastard, I've had the worst three months of my life and this whole time you've been cheating on me?" Aimee's screams made me cringe

"Maybe if you could just get over things quicker or let me help you feel better we wouldn't be having this conversation" Her boyfriend retorted back

"Your kind of help doesn't help anyone but yourself!!!" I heard glass shatter and heard the guys cheer from across the street.

As I walked up to the door Thomas walked out with a bloody nose.

"Again with the stupidity "I chuckled

"Well Alex you won't have to worry about that anymore because I'm not going anywhere near your bitchy sister ever again"

"Good she could do so much better than you! And another thing if I see you again I'm going to kick your ass"

"I'd like to see you try!!!" He said walking off and flipping me off"

I ran upstairs to access the damage. And there she was sitting on the bed surrounded by broken glass and in tears. I walked up to her and she hit me in the stomach. I could picture the guys cheering to that.

"You could do so much better than him you know that right Aimee?" I pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"No I didn't know we were perfect until I learned he was a bastard"

"Well at least I know you didn't sleep with him now"

"How do you know I did or didn't?"

"The whole neighborhood knows I could hear you from the basement during band practice. You know you're worrying everyone you need to stop doing this to yourself"

"I try I really do but without parents I just can't handle it"

"Oh don't pull the parents aren't around card on me. But to help you relax why don't you come listen to the band maybe that'll help"

"Yeah because listening to crappy music always helps me calm down"

"You know you love us." We walked back to the basement into a room full of four guys who were acting like they weren't watching the whole thing.

"So how was the show" Aimee asked as she sat down on the couch

"It was better than last time" Rian said

"Hey wasn't that shirt white when you were at school today?" Jack said making Aimee giggle and roll her eyes

"Jesus Aims your hands really fucked up" Zack added

"Oh god that's so gross I shouldn't have thrown that bottle"

"Well maybe if your brother didn't have a drinking problem you wouldn't of have a bottle to throw at Thomas" Jack said laughing

"Let's just get back to playing some kickass music… Rian stop texting Cara!"

"Sorry but it turns out their not coming home for 2 weeks not 1"

"Oh Alex is just crushed" Aimee said in her mocking tone. Then her phone began to ring.

"hello… hey Casey… you already heard!... no I'm fine I don't need a breakup kit… no not anymore than before… who said this… really he want to ask me out… I've only been single for like fifteen minutes… really… OMG he's so hot… do you have his number?... fine I'll just get it later… Thanks bye!"

"Oh god Alex has already transformed into the overprotective brother." Zack groaned

"I thought we got rid of him "Jack added

"Shut up guys I'll just let this one slide if they make her happy they'll be fine"

"That's what you said about Thomas and look how that turned out" Rian said

"How could he be worse than Thomas?"


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee's POV:

I'm happy. It's been three months since I've honestly been able to say that. I don't know why nothing is really different, except for the fact that Armstrong is going to ask me out. Sure he has a reputation for smoking pot but I have a reputation for being crazy (in a good way). It's just the Alex thing. He won't let me date this guy because he's a bad influence but maybe me being fully alive will change his mind.

"Hey Aimee" someone put their arms around my waist.

"Hey Armstrong" I said turning around.

"Okay let me cut to the chase you've probably heard that I want to ask you out."

"I have"

"Well it's not true"

"Well it is true that me and Thomas broke up"

"Then will you go out with me?"

"But didn't you just say that you didn't want to ask me out?"

"Oh no I don't want to ask you out I NEED to ask you out" he raised his eyebrows as if implying that I still hadn't answered his question.

"Well I you need me that badly then how can I say no?"

"Like this" Someone pushed us apart

"What the Hell Jack!"

"I'm kidding Aims you go out with whoever you want to just be on look out for Alex he wants to talk some sense into you"

"Aimee Gaskarth to the principal's office Aimee Gaskarth" the intercom said

"Well looks like I'm in trouble I better go"

As I walked to the principal's office I couldn't help but wonder what jack meant by look out for Alex? Was he really looking for me?

"I've heard you want to switch out of some of your harder classes" Mrs. Haywater honestly sounded concerned.

"Well yeah, I mean I failing most of them because of the depression and not being here thing"

"That's fine you've just been through a very traumatic thing and it's totally understandable, but you have to make a presentation about why we should let you pass this semester you've already failed all of first quarter"

` "That sounds fair and after that I can switch into home-ec?"

"Yes but you'll also have to show us that home-ec benefitted you at the end of the semester so we can fairly pass you"

"So when will I be presenting?"

"This Friday"

"wait but today is Monday I'm getting 4 days to come up with the reason why I should pass this semester!"

"You're smart you can handle it"

"I'll try"

I could already tell that this was going to be hard and cut into my new boyfriend time.

"Oh and by the way you need the person in charge of you at the moment to come in and sign off the presentation"

Great now Alex had to know I was failing. Now I'm really going to have no time for my new boyfriend

"So Alex before you ground me let me tell you something very important"

"Why would I ground, you I'm not your dad."

"Well I'm failing all my classes and this Friday you need to come to a presentation I'm doing so I can pass my first semester"

"Wait back up ALL your classes? Damn your worse off than me"

"Not helping but will you come? Even though you kind of have to"

"Of course I'll come you have a future in the brains department that I need to protect" he came up and hugged me

Mid-embrace I had to go for it so I asked "since I'm on your good side can I go out with Matt tomorrow?"

"Which Matt?"

"Matt Armstrong"

He pushed me away from him "No way in hell am I letting you go out with him, if anything is going to make you fail junior year it's that dumbass!"

"God you suck!"

"Right now you just need to concentrate on this presentation and then maybe I'll think about it"

"I don't know why I even asked it's not like you're my dad or anything" I muttered to myself as I walked to my room.

Over the next few days Armstrong and I would try and get home before Alex so we could get in a few make out sessions in before he caught us. But then came my presentation if I did good Alex promised I could go out with Armstrong whether or not he approved of it.

"So first off I've been a 4.0 student since the 7th grade so obviously there is something going on when all of a sudden they start getting a 0.0. And that's it any questions?" After talking for ten minutes straight I was glad for it to be done.

"Yes Ms. Gaskarth it says here you were on the varsity gymnastic team the past two years why isn't you on it this year?"

"Well I was very depressed and now I missed the try outs so I can't join now which is kind of disappointing"

"Then its settled you go right now and try out for the gymnastic team and we will let you slide for the first quarter but you have to go now before the practice ends."

"Okay thank you, thank you, thank you" I said as I ran out of the room.

I couldn't believe it everything was going my way. I get to pass, I got the guy I'm even on varsity on the uneven bars but I can't help but think something is going to happen.

"Hey man, I didn't know you're sister did gymnastics"

"Jack she's been doing it since she was 6"

"Well then why haven't I ever been invited am I not good enough for her"

"I don't get invited often either but that's because we harass the hot girls, which is all of them"

"Hey guys why'd you get here late you already missed me!"

"Really?" Jack said obviously looking at the girls stretching

"Yes but I won first in the uneven bars so YAY!"

"Good for you this calls for ice cream!" Alex said happily

"Ice cream with Armstrong" my boyfriend came up and kissed me on the cheek

I couldn't help but notice Alex's pissed off face as we left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex you can't be doing this to me!" I was happy and he didn't want that. He wanted me to let him do anything he wanted because he wouldn't have to worry about his little sister doing anything. I didn't want to go back to depression. Armstrong made me happy and if Alex didn't want that then he was just begging me to sneak out.

"Just go to your room. Your grounded I don't want you doing anything stupid"

"Ya _Stupid, you_ should know a lot about that" I flipped him off as I walked away.

Jack's POV

"You're being a little harsh I mean Armstrong is pretty awesome and Aimee is smart she won't do anything that'll be any worse than anything you'd do" I had him there and he knew it. He knew he was a hypocrite he dated a new girl monthly. Lisa was the longest thus far but he was cheating on her while she was gone in Europe or wherever.

We sat down at the kitchen table. "I guess you're right I mean I was a little harsh I just don't want him to hurt her."

"None of us do we don't want to see her hurt anymore, anyways we need more songs for the EP so you need to get to writing"

"I know my head is just all over the place these days" I saw a pair a legs coming down through the window, then I saw Aimee she was wearing a short skirt and a hoodie, I couldn't help but stare at this spectacle then our eyes locked. "Man what are you staring at Alex began to turn around but she was gone"

"Nothing I just thought I saw something" I lied quickly

"I'm gonna go talk to Aimee patch some things up I'm all she really has now I don't want to fuck her up any more"

"NO! I-I mean I'm there for her too!!! And besides I think you just need to let her cool down a bit"

"OK that wasn't weird but I guess you're right you're like her second brother anyways i feel bad about Lisa and when she gets home any ideas?"

"Yes tons it'll take about an hour"

"Wow well then we better start planning"

"There will be a test later so please take notes on this lecture on how to treat a woman properly"

Aimee's POV

Our eyes locked but Jack didn't tell Alex. I was sure he saw me yet he let me go. I would have to thank him later. But right now I needed my daily dose of Armstrong. He was a drug to me and I didn't know if I just wanted him to make me feel better or to actually be in a relationship with him, but it didn't matter now I just needed his lips.

"Hey baby" he pulled me on him while sitting in his basement

"Oh gross pot mouth" I pulled away and saw the bag of pot

"Dammit sorry I thought you wouldn't be coming" he left the room to go brush his teeth.

"Its fine I snuck out to get here it was supposed to be a surprise" I giggled

"Well I'm glad you came" he pulled me back on him and started to kiss me. "Better?"

"Much" I pulled him in again deepening our kisses. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance I granted it within seconds. We made out for about three minutes Armstrong's hands roaming about my body. His hands began to tug at my shirt when my phone vibrated. I answered. "Hello?" pushing Armstrong off me but he kept kissing my neck I giggled.

"Aimee get home soon Alex is going to your room"

"Thanks Jack after tonight I'm eternally grateful towards you."

"Sorry hon I have to get home so I don't get caught"

"Why don't you stay and live a little?"

"If I live a little I won't be able to see you without sneaking out. EVER"

"Fine, go, I don't want you to get in trouble"

Alex's POV

I walked into Aimee's room she wasn't there but there was a notebook sitting on her bed. I read the open page. I couldn't believe it. I ripped it out and put it in my pocket when I looked up I saw Aimee.

"Where were you?"

"In the bathroom so why are you in _MY _room?"

"I wanted to apologize I'm being a hypocrite telling you, you can't date one guy when I date more than one girl at a time"

"Well at least you know that you're a dumbass"

"Well ya so tomorrow I want invite you to our concert and I'll even let you bring Armstrong"

"You're shitting me right?"

"No I'll try and restrain myself from being over-protective but I can't make any promises"

"dammit I have a meet tomorrow"

"Then come afterwards you've seen us play about a thousand times I think you can miss us play a few songs"

"But my heart will break if I miss even a second. But thanks so much" she ran up and hugged me around my waist. I hugged back then kissed her head and told her good night. I almost didn't sleep that night because now I had the inspiration to write a whole new song.


	4. Chapter 4

Aimee's POV  


"Armstrong we're going to be late!"

"I know but just relax it's not my fault you take twenty minutes to get changed"

"I'm sorry leotards suck I can't ever take them off quickly"

"Well I could have helped"

"Whoa someone is being a little inappropriate!" I laughed Armstrong and I always did this. We faked argued and joked around. Our relationship was probably one of the most playful relationships you could find. I guess neither of us really felt like growing up.

"Hi can I get backstage?"

"Not unless you have a pass"

"Sorry man they're with me"

"Thank you Matt if I didn't come Alex probably would have thought I died or something"

"No problem I may be paid to watch over your brother but you're family" I hugged Matt he was so nice.

Armstrong and I walked into the lounge where we saw Rian and Jack sitting and drinking what I could only assume was beer.

"Hey Aimee decide to show up so how'd the meet go?"

"Fine"

"It was fine except for the landing you mean" Armstrong added

"What happened?" Rian asked in a concerned way.  
I lifted up shirt revealing the red line in the middle.

"Holy shit how'd you manage to do that" Jack blurted out

"I landed stomach down on the lower bar"

"Nice. Anyways I don't think we've met I'm Rian" he put his hand out to Armstrong

"Armstrong. Nice to meet you"

"Oh Aimee got a polite one take him Aims he's too nice for you" Jack said jokingly so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Aimee you came" a sweaty arm wrapped around me

"Zack! Gross you're all sweaty!"

"Not as sweaty as me!" Alex came up and joined the hug, Then Jack then rian and soon I was in an All Time Low sandwich.

"Hey don't be taking all the action!" I turned around

"ahh Lisa you're home!!!" I ran over to hug her

"I know we're finally home" Cara was already making out with Rian

"And because I wasn't here for the depression me and Cara got you a present."

"what is it?"

"We bought you those shoes you know the ones we saw when we went to Grippens"

"You spent $600 on shoes for me?!?!"

"Well actually we bought you two pairs so more like $900. One was on sale" Cara interjected.

"Jesus fucking Christ" I said squeezing her harder. She squeezed back. "Ow ow ow my stomach" Lisa pulled away looking confused.

"Aimee remember what they told you to do"

"Ya upside down breathing while icing do you have any ice?"

"Here let me get that for you" Alex left I did a handstand and started doing deep breathing.

"I don't think I know you"

"That's my new boyfriend Armstrong"

"I'm the new Thomas, only I'm better in every way"

"well how could you not that guy was a real asshole"

"Alex doesn't like Armstrong though" Zack said

"Oh really you seem nice enough"

"Here's your ice that does not look good" Alex said shuddering at my red swollen skin

"Well I got to go to work those drugs won't sell themselves" Armstrong kissed my cheek and I looked over to see Alex wide-eyed and appalled.

"Can you get me some pain killers then that would rock" I said as getting off my hand stand.

"No he can't get you pain killers that's illegal! He's selling drugs I can't believe you're supporting his drug dealing I knew he was a bad kid and now he has my little sister hooked on drugs"

"Alex he works at the pharmacy"

"I stock the shelves I just joke and say I sell them because people immediately think I'm selling pot and such"

"oh" Armstrong began to leave.

"Wait I'll just come with you maybe John will know if I need anything else" I ran up after him and we left hand in hand.

Alex's POV

"hey you two want to come to the after-party?"

"No we have some catching up to do I said" I winked at Lisa and she giggled. God I missed hearing that sound.

"So she seems happier then you told me"

"It's only because she's dating that mother fucking pothead and she'll only be happy until he does something stupid to her"

"Now be nice he seems really sweet"

"I think he's the devil"

"Enough about Aimee's boyfriend sing to me"

"What song "

"Whatever is on your mind right now it just been too long since I've heard you sing"

"Well then I can get your opinion on this new song. I wrote it for Aimee" I said as I got out my guitar.

_Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye - it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said. Alone and far from home I'll find you...  
Dead - Like a candle you burned out; spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention; throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.  
Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around it's like a piece of me is missing.  
I could have learned so much from you but what's left now? Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain? Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go? Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep. Sing me to s... Sing me to sleep (You've taken so much with you...) I'll see you in my dreams, (But left the worst with me...), waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry." I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

"Did you like it?"

Lisa sniffed and wiped her eyes "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard"

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Yes I do" Then she leaned in and kissed me roughly I started to pull off her shirt and she straddled me and undid my belt buckle then pulled down my pants.

"This is what I missed the most" she whispered to me


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in my room wondering how I got here. I turned over to see Lisa's fragile body next to me. My head pounded as if I had hangover even though I knew I didn't drink that much last night. I got up quietly not to wake up Lisa, but like always she woke up.

"Where are you going?"

"Its 10 o'clock we should be getting up" she fell back into pillow but then got up and put on one of shirts and grabbed my hand.

We walked downstairs to smell of something delicious and then I heard my sister giggle in her flirty way. I let go Lisa's hand and ran into the kitchen.

"Look Armstrong the sex-addicts are up" she glared at me

"Did Armstrong stay over last night?"

"See I told you he wouldn't have even noticed if you were here"

"Ya but I still didn't want to risk being killed by your brother so I just came back this morning"

"What smells so delicious" Lisa came in. I just noticed how messed up her hair was.

"Good morning sunshine we made you to pancakes it is Saturday!"

Saturday? Wait, Braiden always made pancakes on Saturday. But we haven't made pancakes since he died. Aimee always just cried on them. Beside Braiden always made the best pancakes. I looked up to see her smiling at Armstrong while they put batter on each other's noses. I hated him. For three months I tried to make her happy and nothing worked. He's with her for three weeks and she's the happiest I've ever seen her. I clenched my fist. Lisa grabbed my arm to make me relax.

"She's happy and that's all that really matters" She whispered into my ear.

Aimee's POV

I love Alex. For once he didn't tell complain about Armstrong maybe he's growing on him.

"Want to go to a movie?"

"Whets in the theater?" I asked we never really had a first date.

"Well there's that indie movie, "The Education of Charlie Banks"

"That's rated R I'm not seventeen yet"

"Where is your sense of adventure, I'll sneak you in"

"Well I do really want to see that movie"

"I knew you would" he said kissing me

"I have to ask Alex" I looked at the couch he and Lisa were asleep and It was only 8:00! Well it looks like he won't notice. "On second thought let's just go"

We drove to the movie theater making weird and dirty jokes. God, I kind of sound like Alex when he's on stage. When we got to the ticket booth there was an acne faced teenager who didn't look happy to be working on a Saturday night.

"One ticket to The Education of Charlie Banks and one ticket to the Hannah Montana Movie for her." I glared at him.

"Here's two tickets for Charlie Banks can you just pay you're holding up the line" The ticket boy yelled at Armstrong

"Well that was easier than we thought now wasn't it" he whispered as we walked away

"Damn I didn't get any of that adventure you were talking about"

The movie was really good. Until the scene with the body and police tape and blood. I couldn't take it, it was too familiar. The cut was too fresh for me to see this. I stood up and left in a hurry. I went into the bathroom. It was late so no one was really in it. I put my back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Where I had one of my mental breakdowns. I hadn't had one since right after Braiden's suicide.

"Aims you in here" I looked out from under my hair and saw Armstrong's shoes

"This is a girl's bathroom you need to get out" he knelt down and lifted up my head and kissed. It was gentle and the sweetest thing I'd ever experienced even with the slight taste of pot I loved it.

"I'm sorry"

"Why? I took you to this movie so it's really my fault I mean technically you're not even old enough to handle those R rated concepts" I let out a laugh and wiped away my tears. Armstrong grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I kissed him. We walked back to the car. Then it hit me.

"What if Alex woke up and I'm not home?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's POV

Where the hell was she? She definitely not home. Then she walked in. She was crying.

"Where were you?"

"I took her to a movie and she just had a mental breakdown I'm sorry" Armstrong explained

"Just get the hell out of here" I hissed at him I bet he hurt her.

"NO! Don't leave me not now" my sister fell to the ground. Armstrong knelt down

"Are you deaf, leave!" I pushed him off her and he scrambled out the door.

"I hate you! Go away!" she kicked and pushed me away.

"I can't leave you like this I don't need you going back!"

"I wouldn't be going back if it wasn't for you" I stopped fighting her and got up

"Wait I didn't mean it not again" she screamed

"What do you mean again?"

"I made Braiden kill himself"

"what?"

"I told him to go die if he was gonna leave like that"

"Leave like what?" She got up and ran upstairs. Fuck I really screwed up this time.

Aimee's POV

I woke up on Monday and went to my closet. There wasn't anything I looked at the hamper there were all my clothes. Asshole, he didn't do the laundry again. I went back to my closet and saw a pair of pants and an old blink-182 shirt. These pants weren't even mine and I don't think the shirt was either. They looked old. Then I remembered.

"Hey asshole way to do the laundry"

"It wasn't my week"

"It's yours every other week Braiden's not here anymore so it's your turn to do the fucking laundry so I'm not stuck wearing a pair of Jack's old pants and shirt"

"I thought the y looked familiar and also Jack is taking you to school today me and Lisa aren't going."

"Of course."

"Hey Gaskarths lets roll out"

"It's just me Jack, Alex has to have sex today"

"And how is that new? Happy fucking Alex"

"Will do" Alex yelled after us

"So what's with the outfit?"

"Don't you recognize it Jack?"

"No should I?"

"Yes this is that outfit you left at my house like three years ago when you had to stay at our house and you got me kicked out of my room so you could sleep in a bed"

"Ahh good, good times." He sighed

"Anyways Jack would you like to go out on a date?"

"With you?"

"No I'm trying to hook up Erin"

"Your friends with the HUGE boobs."

"Yeah that one"

"I would love- wait is she easy"

"As easy as candy land"

"Ooo that game is kind of hard but I'll give her a shot"

"Thank you! We have a double date tonight at Luigi's tonight"

"As in with you and Armstrong"

"Exactly we'll meet you there" I hugged him and got out of the car. I ran up to Armstrong even though he was smoking.

We were standing in front of the restaurant. Jack came up out of nowhere with Erin. The dinner was really uneventful and Jack had to take me home due to something going on at the pharmacy. So Jack drove me home. When we got home I ran upstairs to call Armstrong. When I came down the stairs I overheard Jack, Lisa, and Alex talking about me.

"So how was hanging out with the devil" Alex prodded

'It wasn't bad at all he really likes your sister"

"See I told you Alex" Lisa said slapping his arm

"Was there anything wrong with him?"

"No he even refused to let your sister smoke with him." He saw that? I thought to myself

"What do you mean?"

"Well your perfect sister Aimee took one of his smokes and when she was about inhale he took it away and told her he didn't want her to be addicted like him"

"Wow the devil is so sweet we should go on a double date with them" Lisa fake squealed

"No way in fucking hell is that happening" Alex snapped

"Well I got to go home Mom's waiting" Jack left

I ran back up to my room and flung open my window.

"Jack!" His room was right across the street from mine which always made me wonder if Jack ever saw me changing.

"Yeah Aimee?"

"Thanks"

"For what?'

"Everything you're like my personal savior lately"

"All in a day's work" Jack boasted.

God, I loved Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's POV

It was right before 4th period or in Lisa's case lunch she was walking to class. Gov. God that class blow at least Jack, Rian and Zack are in my class. We were walking through the cafeteria and I looked over at a table where Aimee and a bunch of girls were sitting at. She looked miserable.

"I feel bad for her"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your sister she has to eat lunch with all the bitchy girls that Erin is friends with because Armstrong and all her guy friends have 2nd lunch. And you know she doesn't get along well with other girls"

"She doesn't? She's on the gymnastic team that screams I love estrogen?"

"Your sister also skateboards with guys on weekends and that screams testosterone"

"Point taken but she's fine she's always been fine as long as Erin, you, Cara, or Jen are there"

"Okay whatever you say just remember your sister has changed a lot"

"Remember you weren't here when she changed" I laughed and kissed her before I slipped into class late. Thankfully we weren't doing anything because we had a sub.

Aimee's POV

I hated lunch. No Armstrong. No Jack. No Mills. No John. None of my guy friends who joked with me and told dirty jokes were here. Well Erin was here but she was kind of prude around these girls. And then there was Jamie. I hated her guts and all that time she spent with Alex while Lisa was gone. I looked up just then when I heard her say my name.

"Aimee how's Alex I heard he's feeling better now" I looked up to see Lisa and Cara walking over.

"When was he feeling bad?"

"You know after Braiden He was so empty and lonely"

"Well he wouldn't have been lonely if Lisa was there"

"Well if I was Lisa I would have come immediately when I heard your brother died I mean she's lucky Alex is even looking at her" She said as she leaned over the table looking me dead in the eyes.

"You are so stupid thinking you can get under my skin like that. You know Alex doesn't like people who don't treat his sister right"

"Well I guess if they aren't fucking you he doesn't care because I helped in fill his empty heart all summer long. My God the things he can do with his mouth" Lisa looked up her jaw dropped.

I told Alex she'd hear from someone else. But she still crossed a line she insulted me, my brother, Lisa who's practically my sister, and Armstrong. And I just snapped. I lunged over the table at her and tackled her. I was on top of her and I punched her square in the nose. Then she grabbed my hair and yanked me around. Lisa tried to stop us but it was too late. We were throwing food and ripping fabric and screaming. Then I was pulled off of her my lip felt swollen and my nose was bleeding and I was being dragged to the principal's office. Again. Great. Now life as I know it is over.  
  
Alex's POV

We were sitting in Gov. joking about dirty things as always. I guess this class isn't so bad. I just wish Lisa was here. I wonder what she's doing right now, probably something sexy. I smirked at myself as I daydreamed of what we would do when Jack hit me in the arm.

"Damn man what the hell?"

"The sub is talking to you"

"Oh what's up?"

"You have to go to the principal's office Mr. Caskart" I smirked at the pronunciation of my name. As the class oooed like we would do in 5th grade if you were sent to the principal's office.

I walked into the office sweet talking the secretary as I do and wondering what I did to get sent here. I understood as soon as I turned the corner to see my sister's Purplish –black hair. I hated when she died it that dark color. She did right after Braiden died. I think she thought it made her look sadder. Like she needed help with that. I walked in and sat in the chair next to her. I turned my head to see her lip was split and her nose had Kleenex in them. It's what she did when she got her bloody noses. I no longer felt mad at her for getting in trouble… again.

"So I presume you know why you're here Alex?" The Principal said

"Because of my sister but I'm not exactly sure why it looks like she got in a fight though"

"Yes she did and I very brutal one with Jamie Harlan" I looked at my sister I mean Jaime really? I know they don't like each other but they got along when I brought Jamie over.

"Aimee I got you some ice" Lisa came in and put the ice on my sister's face.

"Oh thank you, Lisa please take a seat"

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I heard you saw the fight"

"That's right and Aimee didn't start the fight technically but she did throw the first punch"

"Well we don't tolerate violence here especially from second time offenders." I stifled a laugh my sister was more of a tenth time offender.

"Now Alex I just had you come here to tell you that your sister will be suspended for a day and I'm going to actually call your mother." Aimee went bug-eyed.

"Our mother? No you don't need to do that I've got it under control"

"Oh you do? Well then you are terrible at showing it Mr. Gaskarth. Now you and Lisa may go I have to talk to your sister some more" I got up quickly and walked out Lisa was hot on my tail.

"Alex we need to talk" Lisa said seriously.

""Talk or make out?" I pulled her closer.

"Talk" She pushed me away

"What about?"

"You sleeping with Jamie while I was gone. And I know you Alex so I'm sure she wasn't the only one" Her voice cracked and she almost started crying.

"Where did you hear this?"

"From Jamie but from how your sister reacted I can only assume it was true. Alex why did you do it?"

"I don't know I was confused and empty and you weren't there to turn to"

"Alex I would have been there! Maybe not physically but still there. I would have even been willing to have phone-sex with you and you know I hate doing that"

"Really?"

"Yes Alex I love you but I don't see why you have to be such a- a-a MANWHORE!"

"I don't know because I'm a stupid bastard"

"Damn right you are"

"So where does that leave us?"

"Well you owe me BIG time and no sex for at least a week"

"A whole week?"

"Maybe I'll let you off early for good behavior" She had a mischievous grin on now.

"Well I'm guessing it'll only be a day I'm irresistible"

"Ya well I have willpower" She stuck out her tongue and then I pulled her into a hug.

Aimee's POV

"SO why did you hit her?"

"I don't she was pissing me off and then I just snapped"

"What did she say to piss you off?"

"Okay so you see Lisa left to go to Europe and then Braiden died. So while I filled my overwhelming sadness with silence and tears Alex filled he's with girls, booze, and lots of sex. Jamie was one of those girls. And of course Jamie hating me means she wants to rub it in my face that she slept with my brother and my brother would just drool over her. But you see this doesn't bother me because I know that that is just the way he is. Then Jamie said some bad things about me, and my boyfriend. Then she said something bad about Lisa and I couldn't take it! I mean Lisa is a saint no one can say something bad about her!" I took a deep breath I said all that almost all in one breath.

"Oh I see" She looked like I just made this conversation awkward which I probably did.

"So can I go?"

"Ya go ahead" She motioned her hand towards the door. And I got up quickly.

Armstrong was waiting outside of the office for me.

"Finally she's free" He put his hands in the air the around me.

"I'm suspended for a day"

"Well then we'll spend the day together tomorrow"

"What?'

"I'll skip school and go to your house"

"Well that sounds like fun" I said wiggling my eyebrows.  
I don't know why but whenever I'm around him I can't help but smile.

I walked inside surprised to see Lisa with Alex. I thought after today they would have taken one of their "breaks".

"Mom called" Alex called out

"That's new." I started walking up the stairs.

"Don't you want to know what she said?" I stopped

"Not really" I started walking again

"You have to start going to therapy again" I turned around and ran down the stairs.

"What? No I'm not going back there"

"Well I have to take you even if it means dragging you by your hair"

I'd like to see him try.


End file.
